


[Podfic] Blind Spot

by RsCreighton



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, References to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n/a</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975365) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> thanks to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission. :D

**Title:**   Blind Spot  
**Author:**   storiesfortravellers  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   0:0:53  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bXMen%5d%20Blind%20Spot.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bXMen%5d%20Blind%20Spot.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
